Fighting For Life
by christian95
Summary: A/N-well this is my first full length Spider man story and it will be set after Superior Spider-man # 9 so no Peter Parker sorry Summary-after Peter was erased how has Otto's life been follow Otto through his struggles and Triumphs as he has to fight a very familiar foe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-This is my first full length Spiderman story it will be set after Superior Spider-man # 9 so for lack of better words will be set after Otto erases Peter from existence which although I don't really like the way they erased Peter for good I actually happen to like Superior Spider-man all in all it is an interesting story and I believe Dan Slott may be headed somewhere with this so I am interested to see where it goes plus Otto as Spidey is pretty damned entertaining anyways there I go again blabbering on and on so without further ado….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Night time in New York City****—7****:19 pm****…..**

_:Nighttime in New York City other people are asleep in their nice comfortable beds not a care in the world but I am not like all the other brainless dolts in New York I was once Otto Octavius now I am Peter Parker I am the Superior Spiderman! The better Spiderman Peter Parker was little more than a fool and a coward I will live his life better than he ever could give the world what it deserves a better Spiderman a Superior Spiderman as well as a better Peter Parker he couldn't protect this city how could he protect the ones he loved…he couldn't he was a failure as a hero and I failure as a man in general…..no I am far better man then he could ever hope to be….: thinks Otto/Peter to himself with a smirk as he swings from rooftop to rooftop suddenly he spots a mugging in progress _

_:Time to get to work__.__: Thinks Otto/Peter as he lands on a stairwell _

"Well if this isn't the most pathetic sight I have to behold a young man robbing a poor defenseless old woman the unmitigated gall of you" says Otto/Peter to the Mugger in a fearsome tone

"Who?...Where are you?...SHOW YOURSELF!" screams out the mugger in terror

"Hmmmmm a drug addict…..how typical." says Otto/Peter in a cocky tone as he suddenly shoots out a web yanking the gun out of the Muggers hand Otto/Peter then jumps down in front of the Mugger

"Oh hell no!" shouts the mugger in terror as he runs away from Spiderman

Otto/Peter suddenly shoots out a web which hits the mugger in the ankle he then proceeds to yank the mugger back yanking the mugger back to him then mugger screams out in pain and terror

"You broke my ankle" says the mugger in horror tears welling up in his eyes from fear

Otto/Peter yanks up the mugger by his shirt collar

"I know I did…..trust me I could do worse." says Otto/Peter in a dark tone as he throws the mugger into a wall webbing him to the wall he walks closer to the mugger

"Oh…..god…..please help me." says the frightened mugger tears of fear coming out of his eyes

Otto/Peter smiles behind his mask

:_This is my favorite part of the job dispersing justice to the wicked that deserve it inflicting terror in them showing them they will think twice before messing with this Spiderman__.__: thinks Otto/Peter to himself _

Suddenly Otto/Peter whips out one of his claws digging his claw into the face of the mugger slowly the mugger screams out in pain Otto/Peter then swipes his finger across the muggers face in a speedy rhythm

"Don't even think about doing this again…..or I will find you and dispose of you."says Otto/Peter in a dark tone as he walks away from the mugger swinging off into the skies

_:That is how you handle heroism get respect get fear something Parker could never accomplish always being the "friendly neighborhood Spiderman"….he was truly pathetic worthless excuse for a hero…me on the other hand I am better than he ever could be I have accomplished more in my short time as Spiderman then he did in all those years of being the web slinger but I still do have obligations…..a date with the lovely Anna Maria Marconi__.__: thinks Otto/Peter to himself with a smile on his face as he lands in a deserted alleyway he quickly changes out of his Spiderman uniform and into his black tuxedo as he begins his journey to the fancy restaurant that he had booked specifically for he and Anna Maria _

He walks to the restaurant entering the main doors he looks around for her before finally seeing her siting at the requested table

"I am sorry but I do believe I have spotted the most beautifulest girl in the world." says Otto/Peter sweetly as Anna Maria looks at him with a smile

"Smooth line slick." says Anna Maria sarcastically with a smirk on her face

"Sorry the boss made me work late." says Otto/Peter in an apologetic tone with a slight smile on his face

"Oh its fine don't worry about it so how was work.?" asks Anna Maria, curiously

"Oh it was good I invented a new carcinoma spectrometer which if pointed in a precise area could determine when cancer will strike a head of time thus enabling treatment to those with the disease to get treated at a faster rate than normal." says Otto/Peter in a proud tone

"That is groundbreaking…how do you have the time for all these inventions along with school and then well…..me." says Anna Maria in an astonished tone but hesitating at the end

"Because my dear I have youth and vigor I have my whole life ahead of me and I intend to live life to the fullest…..besides among all those things I would rather spend time with you." says Otto/Peter in a cocky tone at first but switching to a sweet tone at the end putting his hand on Anna Maria's hand before grabbing her hand and kissing it

Anna Maria blushes at his words and actions before kissing his hand as well

The two sit there for a moment in silence just enjoying one another's company and looking into one another's eyes

"Awwwwwww you two make such a cute couple" says the waitress in a sweetly with a smile on her face

"Well thank you" says Anna Maria in a sweet tone with a smile

"Hmmmmmm yes your compliments are flattering but you know what would be better?...getting us our food chop chop" says Otto/Peter in a rude slightly frustrated tone

"Okay then right away sir…" says the waitress in an annoyed tone through gritted teeth

"Peter that wasn't very nice…." Says Anna Maria angrily

"Well damn woman should be working instead of standing around running her mouth." says Otto/Peter in a defensive tone

"She was just affording us a compliment" says Anna Maria in a still angry tone

"Okay look I am sorry let's just get back to our evening okay?" says Otto/Peter exhaustedly as he tries to defuse the situation

"Alright I am sorry its just compliments don't come around very much and…..I just don't like rudeness" says Anna Maria in an apologetic tone

"It's okay my dear let us just enjoy our evening" says Otto/Peter in a sweetly as he smiles at Anna Maria

Otto/Peter then cups Anna Maria's face and kisses her passionately on the lips the two of them stay that way for a brief while before finally pulling apart staring into each other's eyes smiling at one another

"Okay here is your food" says the waitress in fake happiness

"Thank you very much" says Anna Maria in a sweetly

"Your very much welcome" says The waitress in an equally sweet tone as she smiles at Anna Maria

"Yes thank you" says Otto/Peter in a halfhearted tone

"You're welcome" says the waitress in a sour tone with a grimace as she walks away

Anna Maria suddenly bursts out in a fit of laughter

"And just what is so funny" says Otto/Peter in a curiously

"I think you just made a new arch enemy slick" says Anna Maria in a happily as she laughs

Otto/Peter begins Laughing as well

"Oh yes attack of the killer waitress I can see it now" says Otto/Peter in a sarcastically as he begins laughing

"I know right I can only imagine Spiderman fighting her in her kitchen apron and chef's hat" says Anna Maria in a happily as she once again begins laughing

Otto/Peter begins laughing harder

"Oh yes that would be a sight wouldn't it" says Otto/Peter in a happy tone as he begins laughing as well

The two of them share a laugh while patrons look on smiling at the happy couple

"I love you Peter Parker" says Anna Maria in a loving tone with a smile on her face

"I love you too Anna Maria" says Otto/Peter with a smile

Otto/Peter and Anna Maria kiss once more

:_finally everything in my life is going perfectly: thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he kisses Anna Maria  
_

**Meanwhile across the restaurant…. **

A figure watches Otto/Peter and Anna Maria from the shadows of the abandoned building across from the restaurant

"You must think you are so safe don't you Peter well just wait this whole plan is going to be a shocker!" says The Green Goblin in a menacing tone with a wide smile on his face as he watches Otto/Peter and Anna Maria kiss he begins laughing his menacing laugh

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Fighting for Life which I will say is quickly become part of the old favorite's list I won't lie writing Otto as Spiderman is fun because I get to explore both his villainy and redemption as well as the fact that writing for assholes is always fun because you don't have to like them in fact you can hate them plus Otto as Spidey is pretty badass plus I can get dark in writing and this story will be pretty dark and grim I pretty much let the darker corners of my mind take over and be in control so yeah pretty dark anyways….**

**~enjoy~**

**Meanwhile in a dark cold room….**

**Otto/Peter's Pov**

_:The darkness envelopes me I cry out wanting to get out of my bonds I struggle but to no avail I see a shadow a silhouette of a skinny man with long skinny fingers claws at the tips of each of his fingers I see more of him he is wearing a purple at a purple shirt purple shorts his skin is green and his smile wide yet menacing: I think to myself as I analyze my threat _

"_Green Goblin…..so we meet again" I say to my nemesis with a snarl _

"_Oh it would appear so but….here's the thing I know the truth…" says the Green Goblin smile still evident on his face _

_My eyes widen in surprise and horror _

"_Otto….." says Green Goblin with a wide smile spread across his face _

"_No…that's not possible" I say my voice full of shock something in which is usually not in my voice but I know this man the horror he can spread the evil and terror he inflicts _

"_Anna Maria" I say my voice full of concern and worry I have to find her to protect her make sure she is….."No" I say as a he moves out of the way allowing me to see another figure tied to a large pole the figure is small feminine with shoulder length black hair "Anna Maria" _

_No no no no!...if you hurt her I swear to god….I will end you I say in a dark menacing tone _

"_Oh I will do more then hurt her is that right Miss Marconi?" says Green Goblin in a menacing tone as he circles her like a predator to its prey as he pulls off the bag over her head _

_Her eyes are wide with fear and horror tears streaming down her face _

"_Oh she is a pretty thing isn't she" says The Green Goblin as he licks Anna Maria's face _

"_But sadly….all pretty things gotta die sometime" says the Green Goblin in a singy songy tone as he slits Anna Maria's throat _

_No Anna Maria NO! I scream out in pain and anguish _

"ANNA MARIA!" screams out Otto/Peter as he leans up in bed

He studies his surroundings looking left and right before slumping down in his bed

"Oh thank god just a dream." says Otto/Peter in relief as he yawns and looks at his Iphone

"Six thirty seven." says Otto/Peter in an exhausted tone as he gets out of bed stretching slightly before deciding to take a shower as he gets undressed and heads into the shower he begins thinking

_:That dream was one of my most oddest ones and I have had many odd dreams in my lifetime it comes a part of my lifestyle I see the most gruesome things hell I do the most gruesome things just because that's my job that's my lifestyle I chose this for myself first to prove to the world I was truly the most brilliant mind "which I would say I succeeded" now I do it to be a "hero" as they call it…odd how faith thrusts us into our roles in life as Otto Octavius I was a villain feared hated…..now I am a hero loved and respected albeit still feared by criminals….funny how life works oh well all that matters now is my life is finally perfect I have my superior intellect and now I have youth and vigor to match plus all these powers I now have the greatest gift of all a second chance I can be far better than Peter Parker as both Spiderman and as Peter Parker…. Parker you were a fool.: Otto/Peter thinks to himself smiling at the last bit of thought _

Otto/Peter quickly dresses in a white button up shirt and blue jeans as he leaves his apartment and heads to work he decides to head to the coffee shop first

_:I could use a pick me up besides work don't start for half an hour I just love getting there before everybody else being first before all those simpletons.: thinks Otto/Peter to himself with a grin as he enters the coffee shop _

"Hello beautiful I would like double shot of espresso." says Otto/Peter in a charming tone as he winks at the lady working at the front desk

The women blushes and says in a happy tone "coming right up cutie pie."

_:Yet another advantage of this body the stunning good looks and the ability to charm women.: thinks Otto/Peter to himself triumphantly with a smirk on his face _

"Peter.?" says a mysterious yet familiar voice

Suddenly Otto/Peter snaps out of his thoughts as he turns around to face the figure seeing that it is in fact who he thinks it was

"Mary Jane." says Otto/Peter in a neutral tone

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever! how have you been.?" says Mary Jane Watson ihappily as she hugs Otto/Peter

"Fine great as a matter of fact but I must run now I will talk to you when I talk to you good day Miss Watson." says Otto/Peter in an uncaring tone as he grabs his espresso and walks out of the coffee shop

"Oh Peter what happened to you." says Mary Jane sadly as she watches him leave

Otto/Peter finally arrives at work an hour early as he begins to sip his espresso opening the glass doors of Horizon Labs and begins his decent down to his laboratory he opens his door to his lab seeing the living brain waiting for him

"Is there anything I can get you sir." asks the living brain as he awaits his masters order

"Ah yes you may hand me my ammeter my cantankerous contraption." says Otto/Peter

"Whirrrrr click yes sir." says the living brain as he hands his master his ammeter and watches him work

"Ah yes just a few more adjustments." says Otto/Peter in a focused tone as sparks fly all around him and loud clanking noises before finally he shouts in triumphant tone

Yes I am finished! I have finished my photonic destabilizer.! Shouts Otto/Peter triumphantly

_:With this tool I will be able to disable the electromagnetic fields of my enemies there by leaving them vulnerable for attack.: thinks Otto/Peter to himself in triumph with a smirk on his face _

"Peter.?" asks Max Modell curiously as he looks around Peter Parker's laboratory

"Yes Modell I am very busy." says Otto/Peter frustrated as he works on his invention

"I was just wondering…okay listen." says Max Modell with a sigh as he rubs the bridge of his nose

"Okay I am listening but time is a factor so make it quick." Says Otto/Peter in a rushed tone

"Well you see it is about your work me and some of the higher ups were talking and we were thinking maybe you should take a leave of absence from work" says Max Model with a sigh as he rubs the bridge of his nose

"Look Modell I understand your concerns but I really think they are invalid me taking time off from work would be a bad idea" says Otto/Peter as he walks up to Max Modell

"Come look at my diagrams" says Otto/Peter as he puts his hand on Max Modell's shoulder leading him towards his chalkboard Max Modell looks at the diagrams written on it and then smiles

"My god this….this is groundbreaking you realize that this could cure AIDS virus in the next two to three years." says Max Modell astonished at the diagram

"I know it is and know what it could do Modell, would you honestly expect anything else from me." says Otto/Peter cockily with a smirk on his face

"Of course not Mr. Parker you keep up the good work." says Max Modell happily with a smile on his face

"I always do." Says Otto/Peter smugly with a smirk still on his face

Meanwhile as Otto/Peter works one of his spider-bots watches him intently

**Meanwhile across town…..**

Green Goblin watches Otto/Peter work from the Spider-Bot he hacked also seeing a spider crawling on his monitor

"When do we strike Goblin King?" asks one of Green Goblin's minions curiously

"Soon my minion soon, let's just let the bug play for a bit" says Green Goblin menacingly as he smiles he then grabs the spider crawling on his monitor

"And then we squish him" says Green Goblin menacingly as he squashes the spider in his hand he then lets out a howl of laugher

-To Be Continued in Chapter 3-


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting For Life chapter 3 okay so this is offically one of my favorites to write for mostly out of my love for Spiderman and my love for Superior Spider-man seriously Dan Slott is knocking it out of the park in my personal opinion anyways I will now proceed to the story…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile at Jay and May Jameson's apartment in Central Park West Manhattan****…**

"Hello Aunt May" says Otto/Peter politely

"Oh Peter I am so glad to see yo! How has my nephew been?" says May sweetly as she hugs her 'Nephew' she leads then leads Otto/Peter inside

"Oh things have been great work has especially been spectacular I have made many great scientific achievements" boasts Otto/Peter cockily with a smile on his face

"I am so very proud of you Peter…if only Ben were here today I know his eyes would fill with pride" says May sweetly as she sits down a cup of coffee down on the kitchen table in front of her nephew

Otto/Peter takes his seat at the table and takes a sip of his coffee

_:Parker couldn't see what all he had, he had it made his life was grand yet he threw it all away wasted it, he had a family who loved him, friends who adored him and he had all this youth and vigor yet no drive no ambition, me on the other hand I have ambition I have drive now I have youth and vigor I can finally live life to the fullest and give the world what it truly needs not only a Superior Spiderman but a Superior Peter Parker as well: thinks Otto/Peter to himself happily as he sips his coffee _

"The coffee is delicious Aunt May"says Otto/Peter sweetly with a smile on his face

_:I finally have it all I have a loving supportive family I have a girlfriend who loves me I have friends and coworkers who adore me I have youth I have powers I have it all I Otto Octavius finally have a life worth living: thinks Otto/Peter to himself happily still sipping his coffee _

"May can you help me for a second?" asks Jay Jameson

"Oh sure thing dear I will be right there…." Says May as she grabs her cane and tries to get out of her seat suddenly Otto/Peter puts a hand on her shoulder

"No my dear sweet lady you stay where you are seated and I will help Uncle Jay" says Otto/Peter sweetly as he goes into the living room

"Here Uncle Jay let me get those for you" says Otto/Peter as he grabs some of the bags Jay was carrying

"Well thank you Peter" says Jay happily with a smile on his face

"You are a good nephew and I am proud of you" says Jay with pride as he pats Otto/Peter on the shoulder

"Thank you Uncle Jay" says Otto/Peter warmly as he pats Jay Jameson on the shoulder back

"No problem son now let's get all this unpacked and put up" says Jay as he begins unpacking the grocery bags alongside Otto/Peter

"So Peter are you coming over for dinner deary" asks May sweetly with a smile on her face

"I would love to my dear sweet lady but I must work tonight I have a big presentation coming up" says Otto/Peter sadly with a frown on his face

"But tomorrow night I will be free for dinner with you two alright?" says Otto/Peter with a slight smile on his face

"Okay dear you don't try to work so hard now okay?" says May happily but with slight concern in her voice

"Oh I will don't worry bye Aunt May bye Uncle Jay" says Otto/Peter uncaringly as he walks out of May and Jay's house he makes his descent away from the house walking down the street

_:Although living as Peter Parker and having all he had has its advantages it also has its disadvantages I have limitations__,__ I can't be my own man I have to deal with bohemian poseurs breathing down my neck every constant minute__,__ I have to follow orders from brainless dolts not good enough to kiss the bottom of my feet and although I love all the support and attention it can be a bit unnerving and frustrating I have people to worry about….I have responsibilities…..but that is the point of being Spiderman with Great Power must come Great Responsibility it still doesn't mean I have to have the same limitations Peter Parker had I shall not fail, I shall prove the Peter Parker was inferior while I am the superior man: thinks Otto/Peter to himself with a smirk as he then ducks into an abandoned alleyway and changes out of his regular attire and into his Spiderman costume, he then begins swinging off into the skies above New York _

_:This is my city, my life__,__ I get the best thing in the world…..a second chance, a do over in life something to wake up to, something worth dying for, worth living for, I love my new life I can do with it as I please: thinks Otto/Peter to himself smugly as he smirks behind his mask he suddenly lands in another alleyway _

_:Just a short distance from my destination: thinks Otto/Peter to himself happily as he changes back into his regular attire _

Otto/Peter then emerges from the abandoned alleyway and begins walking to Anna Maria's Apartment

Otto/Peter then opens the doors of the Apartment building and enters the elevator

_:Anna Maria here I come: thinks Otto/Peter to himself with a smile _

The elevator then beeps and opens its door as Otto/Peter exits the elevator and walks to Anna Maria's apartment and knocks on the door

"Hey there slick" says Anna Maria flirtatiously

"Hello there gorgeous" says Otto/Peter seductively with a wink

"Might I come in my dearest" asks Otto/Peter politely

"Yes you may" says Anna Maria in a polite tone as she moves to let Otto/Peter into her apartment she then shuts the door behind her

Otto/Peter simply stares at the food before him and then he pulls out a chair and takes his seat

"Yeah as you can see I already got started cooking everything I just couldn't wait I guess I got a little over excited" says Anna Maria sheepishly blush on her face

"No no my dear this is all really quite lovely…..so what have you cooked here my dear?" asks Otto/Peter curiously

"I have made Zuppa Toscana with Tortellini and for desert Tiramisu layer cake" says Anna Maria Happily with a smile on her face

Otto/Peter takes a bite of his Zuppa Toscana, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm my dear lady this is simply divine" says Otto/Peter in satisfaction with a smile on his face

"Thank you I remember you at one mentioning this being your favorite dish so…."

"Well it is amazing but it is only a fraction of amazing as you" says Otto/Peter sweetly as he grabs Anna Maria's hand holding her hand in his

Otto/Peter and Anna Maria look at each other in the eyes for a moment before their lips meet

"I love you Peter Parker" says Anna Maria lovingly

"I love you too Anna Maria" says Otto/Peter in an equally loving tone

"So do you want to head to the bedroom?" asks Anna Maria seductively

"Yes I most certainly do" says Otto/Peter flirtatiously

Anna Maria grabs Otto/Peter's hand and leads him to the bedroom

Once in the bedroom, the couple shut the door and turn off the light along with closing the blinds as they make passionate love

**Meanwhile on the building across the street….**

Two of Green Goblin's Cherubs watch from the apartment building across the street from Anna Maria's Apartment

"When are we going to strike, I am getting impatient" says the first Cherub in an impatient tone

"I hear ya, it would be so easy to just fire bomb the place and get it over with" says the second Cherub equally impatient

Suddenly two purple gloved hands touch both Cherubs shoulders

"Easy my Cherubs we will strike tomorrow but let's, let the bug have one FINAL goodnight" says Green Goblin menacingly with a smile on his face as he looks on at Anna Maria's Apartment

-To Be Continued in part 4-


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here we are Chapter 4 of Fighting For Life I know Superior Spiderman isn't extremely popular but I happen to think it is pretty interesting even though I am still don't like the fact Peter Parker's death I am open to new things plus Otto is pretty damned awesome anyways enough out of me…**

**~enjoy~**

**New York City-10:37 am…..**

Otto/Peter wakes up next to Anna Maria with a smile on his face

_:I am the luckiest bastard in this whole universe I have got the best gift in this universe an amazing job and loving supportive family and a loving supportive lover…..I have it all and it is all thinks to my master planning and my glorious intellect hmmmmmmmmmm I am truly the better man the greatest of men as a matter of fact: thinks Otto/Peter to himself with a smile on his face _

Otto/Peter then gets out of bed and kisses Anna Maria on the head before getting dressed and slipping out of her bedroom silently walking through her living room he then goes to her front door quietly walking out the front door

Otto/Peter then takes the elevator going down to the entrance of the apartment building and then exiting it he then walks into an alleyway changing into his Spiderman suit before taking off swinging into the air

Otto/Peter swings from rooftop to rooftop scanning the city for crime

_:I know that I could just find crime with my Spider-Bots, but…for some reason I still feel the need to go out and fight crime the primitive way swinging from web to web beating criminals to a bloody pulp, I must admit I relish it in a way getting to deliver hard earned justice to those who deserve it, earning the fear of them making sure that they know if they mess with this Spiderman you get your comeuppance….Peter Parker was pathetic a truly worthless excuse for a "hero" he didn't deserve his role….me on the other hand I truly deserve this role I have earned this I can be the protector, the guardian of this city…..this is my city these are my people I am a better man then Peter Parker ever was, a superior man to Peter: thinks Otto/Peter to himself smugly as he smiles behind his mask _

Otto/Peter hears a loud explosion followed by screams of pedestrians below

_:Time to go out and do what I love most be Spiderman do my job better then Parker ever could…pathetic brainless dolt: thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he swings down landing on a nearby rooftop scanning the scene _

Civilians flee in terror screaming out of fear and anguish

Otto/Peter lands on the sidewalk and walks casually towards the fire and destruction, suddenly another bomb goes off knocking Otto/Peter back a couple of feet and slamming him into a wall, he then picks himself up as yet another bomb goes off

_:Who the hell is causing all this! I must get up, I must fight!: Thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he swings his web into the air and hits a nearby building he then lands on the wall of the building, hearing yet another explosion go off he jumps off the building and into the smoke and rumble _

Otto/Peter looks around into the smoke searching for anything that could be causing the explosions he then sees one of his spider-bots on the ground

_:Ah good with this spider-bot I can finally find out who is the cause of all of this__.__: thinks Otto/Peter to himself cockily as he picks up his spider-bot he sees yet another one and another and another suddenly the smoke clears and Otto/Peters eyes widen in shock as he sees hundreds of his spider-bots surrounding him along with some coming out of the alleyways and crawling on the buildings _

_:my god there are thousands of them.: thinks Otto/Peter in shock as he looks around suddenly the spider bots begin crawling up his legs he tries to kick them off only to see more approaching him _

"Get off you parasites!" shouts Otto/Peter angrily as he kicks them away, some of them begin crawling on his back and shoulders he grabs some of them and throws them off of him he then swings a web and takes off into the sky he then lands on a nearby abandoned building

Otto/Peter breathes a sigh of relief until he sees something coming at him he finally sees the object in question is a bomb that looks like a pumpkin before he has a chance to move the bomb goes off throwing Otto/Peter through the building he landed on rubble flying at him and all around him as well as smoke as he lands on the pavement of the alley below him

Otto/Peter tries to get up, only to scream out in pain as he collapses to the ground in pain

_:My leg is broken! Oh god the pain is excruciating I can't move what the hell should I do?...dammit Otto you are thinking like Parker would, stop it! Get up! Fight!: thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he struggles to get up his Spider-bots approach and begin swarming up his legs and up his back before finally reaching his shoulders and head _

_:Damned contraptions I know I can make it and when I do these useless contraptions are to be incinerated: thinks Otto/Peter whose whole body was swarmed with Spider-Bots he then sees a figure step forward out of the shadows the figure in question had on purple shorts along with a purple shirt with the sleeves torn off along with a long purple hat covering half his head the figure also had green skin and a wide smile _

_:Green Goblin: thinks Otto/Peter to himself angrily as he watches the figure walk towards him _

"Nighty Night Spiderman" says Green Goblin as he brings his foot down onto Otto/Peter's face

And then there was nothing but blackness

-To Be Continued In Part 4-


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so chapter 5 of Fighting For Life this chapter basically plays off of last Chapter and gives everybody's reaction to "Peter" disappearing next chapter you find out what happened to him but I thought it would be interesting to see what everyone's reaction is to "Peter's" disappearance like I said next chapter we find out what happened to Otto/Peter so stay tuned and as always…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Anna Maria Marconi's apartment-3:15….**

"C'mon Peter pick up pick up pick up" says Anna Maria Marconi frustrated yet worried

"_Hello this is the answering machine for the worlds smartest man Peter Parker leave your number at the beep….imbecile *Beep*" says Peter Pa__rkers answering machine _

"Hello slick give me a call when you get this ok?" says Anna Maria in a worried tone biting her bottom lip

_~Dammit Peter where did you go?~ thinks Anna Maria to herself as she waits for him to call her back_

**Meanwhile at Mary Jane Watson's apartment…. **

"Hello this is the answering machine for the worlds smartest man Peter Parker leave your number at the beep….imbecile *Beep*" says Peter Parkers answering machine

"Hello Peter I know you probably don't want to talk to me but aunt may informed me that you were supposed to show up for dinner at Her and Johns place but you never made it so if you get this message please call either me or may back we are really worried about you" says Mary Jane as she waits for him to call her back

_(Oh Pete what happened to you?) thinks Mary Jane worried about her friend and former lover, waiting patiently for him to call back _

**May Parker and Jay Jameson's house…**

"_Hello this is the answering machine for the worlds smartest man Peter Parker leave your number at the beep….imbecile *Beep*" says Peter Parkers answering machine_

"Hello Peter dear it is your Aunt May you were supposed to come over for dinner tonight but you never made it over and Mary Jane doesn't know where you are so please give me a call when you get this message sweetie I am very worried about you." says May as hangs up, she sits down and waits for her nephew to call

"Don't worry honey, I am sure he will call." Says John Jonah Jameson Sr reassuringly as he wraps his arm around May's shoulders holding her close

**Meanwhile across Lake to The Raft****….**

A Boat full of prisoners is being driven to The Raft

"Hey Markie? how long do ya think we got till we arrive at The Raft?" asks Tony the prison guard with a nasally Brooklyn accent curiously

"I don't know about fifteen minutes." says Marcus the other prison guard casually

"Kay good how bout we go rough up some psychos." says Tony in a menacing tone with a smile on his face

"Sounds like a plan." says Marcus in an equally menacing tone with a smile on his face as well

**Meanwhile outside the ship****…**

High above the ship flies two of Green Goblins minions…Cherubs

One of them presses the tips of his finger to the ear piece inside his mask

"Okay Boss we are in position, what's next?" asks the first Cherub curiously as he awaits his bosses order

"Cut out their engines" says The Green Goblin menacingly as he laughs

The second Cherub pulls out a high voltage E.M.P and aims directly for the engines, before firing

**Inside the ship….**

"What the hell?" says Marcus as the ship suddenly stops

"I don't know man that's weird" says Tony in a freaked out tone

Suddenly the power goes out

"That's even weirder" says Marcus suddenly frightened

"Oh you were such big men a couple of seconds ago now look at you…merely frightened little boys crying out for mommy" says a voice from out of the darkness taunting the two officers

What was that!? Who are you!? Shouts out Marcus as his neck suddenly snaps killing him instantly

"Marcus!? Are you okay buddy!?" Shouts out Tony in fear as he walks around in the dark

"Unfortunately your friend Marcus won't be okay for a long time now" says the voice in the darkness as it lets out a cackle of laughter

Suddenly the lights turn back on and right in front of Tony holding a nightstick is The Green Goblin

"And neither will you" says The Green Goblin in a menacing tone as he grabs Tony by the bottom of his mouth and proceeds to shove the nightstick down Tony's throat, Tony struggles for a minute before finally dying

"Whew! murdering people can take a lot out of a person but damn is it enjoyable" says The Green Goblin in mock exhaustion with a laugh he then runs Marcus's key card through the scanner before finally the door slides open

All the criminals turn their heads looking at The Green Goblin in shock

The Green Goblin begins walking down the aisle of seats that the prisoners are chained to

"Okay now I know most of you probably know me but for those who don't soon will for you see I am building an empire and I need each of you to assist me in building that kingdom now I can say this join me and I promise you, you will all get your fair share hell you get all of New York if you follow me but first I need each of you to be my soldiers in my war for you see we are going to war against are mutual enemy…Spiderman you in exchange for you all assisting me in my war against the Spider you will all get freedom, your share of New York City along with a dead Spiderman, so who is with me?" says The Green Goblin in a serious tone which switches to curious at the end

Each one of the Prisoners stand up before finally they all stand and then they all begin chanting in unison

Goblin King! Goblin King! Goblin King! Chants all of the prisoners triumphantly

The Green Goblin smiles widely before letting out a howl of laughter

-To Be Continued In Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay back again for another chapter of Fighting For Life okay so this is chapter 6 I know I wanted something big scale something dark so this story can be a little over the top but at the same time I want it to be a large story not like chapter wise but story wise so I let it go off the chain and unleashed it anyways I am going to stop my jibber jabber and get on with the story…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**In a dark room…..**

_:I am maskless this I know…..I can feel the cold draft on my face that means I am exposed to HIM…..I swear once I get out of whatever it is Osborn has trapped me in…..temporarily he isn't intelligent enough to trap me permanently, no one is, for I am the most intelligent man in the world…..I can get out of this…..I will get out of this at all costs: thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he struggles to move his arms _

_:Survey your surroundings…..don't do what Parker did jump right in without thinking you are better than that, better than him so don't follow his rules but yet…..I can't help but want to follow Parkers rules…..strange must be an involuntary reaction: thinks Otto/Peter as he tries to move his arms failing in the process _

_:What in the hell?: thinks Otto/Peter to himself as he tries to move his legs failing in that process as well _

"Don't try to move your arms and legs it is futile to even try" says a familiar voice from out of the darkness

Osborn you do realize once I get out of here

The Green Goblin then pulls off the bag on Otto/Peter's head to reveal Otto/Peter chained to a bed in a cell of sorts

"Close but no dice unfortunately you are wrong for there is no Osborn here…." Says the Green Goblin with a smile on his face as he switches on the lights

"Only the Goblin King!" Says the Green Goblin triumphantly with a smile

"And you my friend are Otto Octavius!" says the Green Goblin knowingly

_:No impossible there is no way he could have figured out my secret…..No way: thinks Otto/Peter to himself in shock and anger _

"What's the matter have nothing to say….at a loss for words….well that's a new one Otto Octavius has nothing to say, call the presses!" says the Green Goblin with a loud screeching laugh

"I am not OTTO OCTAVIUS! I am PETER PARKER!" screams out Otto/Peter in defiance

"No you aren't I know your secret Peter Parker is dead while you Otto Octavius live on in his body….now even for a guy like me that's cold" says Green Goblin with a smile

"No….there is no way you could have found that out" says Otto/Peter in panic

"Oh but I did and now that I know well…..lets just say you're life from here on out is not going to be no easy ride, No No my friend from now on it's the reckoning the apocalypse for you my friend" says the Green Goblin triumphantly with a wide smile spread across his face

"No not this time not yet I will find my way out of here and I will end you once and for all!" screams out Otto/Peter angrily

"Oh I know you probably will find your way out eventually but until then I have got big plans….see Otto I have had time to think and I have thought up my most brilliant idea to date!...oh you are going to love it! As will I!" says Green Goblin happily with a grin

"Brilliant idea! Ha! Don't make me laugh you couldn't come up with a brilliant sandwich! you brainless dolt!" snaps Otto/Peter with a smile on his face

"Oh right…..because your just oh so brilliant Otto, every plan, every scheme, Because face it Otto you're a failure, you were a bust as a villain who ended up somehow getting lucky ever so often and getting one over on the old webhead because he was just stupid enough to let you win, but your arrogance and your pride kept you coming back in hopes that maybe just maybe you could beat the web slinger and prove once and for all that you were the smarter man, the better man when really your just an insecure nerdy little fat boy trying to prove to yourself, you're the greatest because deep down inside you know that's all you'll ever be is a failure" says the Green Goblin mockingly with a laugh

Otto/Peter grits his teeth with his eyes blaring in anger as he looks at the Green Goblin

"But I got to give you props you finally did it, you finally killed the webhead and you stole his body too, man oh man Ock! That is a side splitter!..." says Green Goblin letting out another screeching laugh

"Octo-Spider! Its brilliant comedy I swear!" says Green Goblin still laughing

"You won't think I am so funny once I rip your throat out" says Otto/Peter angrily through gritted teeth

"Oh blah, blah, blah, you know the other Spiderman was so much more funnier…..anyways you won't get out of here not yet I have put up extra precautions to ensure that so have fun with being trapped in the new and improved Rikers Island I need to get going I have got people to kill and havoc to reek see you later Octavius, toodle doo" says Green Goblin with a grin as he opens the cell door to leave

"Mark my words I will escape, I will find you and once I do I will kill you" says Otto/Peter menacingly as he looks at Green Goblin

"And I will be prepared once you do so for now goodbye old foe" says Green Goblin as he leaves the cell shutting and locking the cell behind him

_:I will find my way out I know I will, I will find Osborn and end him once and for all I will do what Peter Parker should have done a long time ago….I will end the Green Goblin: thinks Otto/Peter to himself angrily yet determinately with a scowl and frown on his face _

-To Be Continued in chapter 7-


End file.
